


i'm a scrawny motherfucker with a cool hairstyle

by veel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Alexis | Quackity, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Picnics, Police, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), q gets chased by the cops smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: “Q, the view is nice and all, but why did you want to set the picnic up in a restricted area?” George shifted and met eyes with Quackity. Quackity shrugged and only smiled, putting his guitar strap over his shoulder.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, also sam is q's dad, im too lazy to tag all of them but, its just the feral crew
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: modern au pog





	i'm a scrawny motherfucker with a cool hairstyle

Quackity sat next to George on the grass. The two of them sat facing the sunset. Quackity had his guitar in his lap while George had the picnic basket in his. They had decided to go for a night picnic. George had simply asked his parents to go while Quackity snuck out through his bedroom window.

The two had very different home lives. George’s parents didn’t give a shit about what he did. They left him alone when he wanted to be, they gave him everything he wanted, they truly did care about him. His parents provided more than just a roof over George’s head.

Quackity, however, didn’t have it as good. He was a foster child. His foster father at that time was a twenty-four year old man named Sam. He was nice, but Quackity knew better than to trust a man he barely knew. Even if Sam was kind, Quackity had dealt with people like that before that turned out to be bastards.

That wasn’t to say that George had it any easier, though. His parents were borderline neglectful and less nice than Sam. Quackity did his best to fill the hole George’s parents left in their son.

“Q, the view is nice and all, but why did you want to set the picnic up in a restricted area?” George shifted and met eyes with Quackity. Quackity shrugged and only smiled, putting his guitar strap over his shoulder.

George sighed as Quackity grabbed his pick from his jacket pocket. He began picking at the strings, establishing a steady rhythm. George couldn’t help but bop his head along to the tune. Recognizing the song, he began humming. Quackity’s smile got impossibly larger.

_ “I steal a few breaths from the world for a minute,” _ Quackity sand, albeit shakily. He always got nervous singing in front of other people, even George; one of his closest friends.  _ “And then I’ll be nothing forever and all of my memories and all of the things I have seen will be gone with my body, with me.”  _

_ “But me and my husband, we are doing better; it’s always been just me and him together,”  _ George sang along off-key. Quackity laughed at George’s out of tune singing, effectively fucking up the strumming pattern and losing his place. George laughed as well, slapping Quackity lightly. “Why’d you stop playing? It sounded nice!”

“I’m hungry, dumbass!” Quackity smacked George gently atop the head. George rolled his eyes and set the picnic basket down. Quackity immediately started digging through the napkins and other supplies to grab a rolled up back.

Quackity unrolled the bag and took out its contents. He set down a baggie that held a peanut butter sandwich before setting a juice box next to it. He pulled out an apple as well, and immediately took a huge bite out of it.

“Did youw mowm pack this?” Quackity asked, mouthed filled with the apple. George stifled a laugh, realizing what Quackity had said.

“She did, actually. Said you looked too weak.” Quackity furrowed his eyebrows before tossing the unopened juice box and George. George let out a loud laugh and dodged it with ease.

“How dawe she! I am so fucking stwong!” Quackity swallowed the bite of the apple. “You’re mom’s an asshole,” he said before quickly adding, “don’t tell her I said that.” George rolled his eyes again, picking up the bagged sandwich to hand back to Quackity.

Quackity took the sandwich out and took a few bites. He was very obviously hungry. It sort of confused George; it seemed the shorter was always eating like his life depended on it. Though, George didn’t mind.

“You two out there! What the hell are you doing? This is a restricted area!” George froze. Quackity, however, shoved the sandwich down his throat and jumped up. He pushed George off the blanket and folded it up, basket and other items inside, in one swift motion. He tied it up and pulled George up.

They heard footsteps behind them, approaching them quickly. Quackity grabbed onto George’s hand and bolted.

George began to trip over his own feet. Quackity shoved the blanket and his guitar into George’s arms as he let go of the other boy’s hand. He began climbing up the fence.

“Go under, I’ll distract them.” George hesitantly nodded before going under the fence. He turned back to see where Quackity was in progress. He was nearly halfway up. George sucked in a breath when he saw police officers running towards them at a quick rate. Quackity seemed to notice as well.

“Hurry up, Q!”

“Go, I’ll catch up to you!” Quackity hissed through clenched teeth. He saw the barbed wire at the top of the fence and prepared himself for cutting his hands. George hesitated. He didn’t want to leave his friend. “Go, or we both might get in trouble!”

That was the final straw. George turned on his heel and began running. Adrenaline and fear were the only things keeping him from passing out. He wasn’t a runner; he was a swimmer. He felt like a fish out of water.

He ran through the road, dodging cars as best he could. He didn’t give a shit if he caused a crash; he just wanted to get the hell away from the cops.

One car, however didn’t stop until it almost hit George. He froze again, ready to get hit by said car. The car stopped. Someone jumped out of the back seat.

“You dumbass! What the hell are you doing and where is Q? You two were supposed to wait for us!” Sapnap pulled George in the back seat next to him. Dream sat in the passenger seat, looking like he just had a heart attack. Karl was the one driving; he seemed incredibly nervous.

“We got caught by the police,” George said, out of breath, “he told me to take his stuff and run. I dunno if he made it out, though.” He set down the guitar and blanket. Sapnap groaned and leaned back in his seat. Karl started driving again, that time toward where Quackity had the bright idea to have a picnic.

“Should’ve waited for us,” Sapnap grumbled. George narrowed his eyes and hit Sapnap playfully.

“Well, on the bright side, you finally ran from the cops like the rest of us,” Dream snickered. George went red.

“I don’t see how that relates to how  _ Quackity may have been arrested!” _ George exclaimed, slightly angrily.

“Okay and? I’ve been arrested before. You all remember this.” George couldn’t understand how Sapnap was nonchalant. Karl giggled at that, slightly speeding up.

They reached their destination quickly; it wasn’t far away. They parked right behind a car that was already there; they would only be there long enough to see if Quackity had been caught.

They were all visibly concerned when they say a green haired man standing near the parked car, staring out into the field. No one knew who he was; for all they knew, he could’ve been a pedophile.

“You’ll never take me alive, bitches!” George heard Quackity shout. He couldn’t help but laugh upon hearing Quackity’s cackle. He came into view, running backwards straight towards the green haired man. “Fuck!” Quackity ran into the man and couldn’t help but jump. George panicked and got out of the car.

The four boys exited the car, going to protect Quackity from the stranger. The man was at least a foot taller than Quackity at an astounding 6’7”. He had several piercings in each ears. He wore a Minecraft creeper mask and a green hoodie. He seemed friendly, but also intimidating.

“Alex, I’m going to give you ten seconds to explain yourself.” George and the others froze. Only Karl ever called Quackity by his real name. How did that strange man know it? Quackity paled.

“I, uh, well, you see, I just, I mean, we-” Quackity cut himself off with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Sam.” Oh. So that was Quackity’s foster father. That made a lot more sense. George let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

Sam placed a hand on Quackity’s shoulder. “It’s alright.” Sam looked back up, watching the police officers running up the hill towards them. George had no clue how Quackity had been able to outrun them. “Tell me everything when you get home.” Sam made eye contact with George for a split second. “Tell your friends to follow.”

“My friends?” Quackity looked around and saw the group before smiling widely. Dream only nodded before going back to the car. The others followed. Sam put his hand on Quackity’s back, slightly pushing him towards his car.

Instead of Karl getting back in the driver’s seat, Sapnap took the wheel. Karl sat in the passenger seat. Dream sat next to George in the back.

George rested his head on Dream’s shoulder, feeling exhausted. Dream put his head on top of George’s. Sapnap let out a sigh.

“So that’s Quackity’s dad?” Karl asked. When no one responded, he said, “he seems nice.” Sapnap couldn’t help but snort.

“He’s built like a skyscraper! Motherfucker’s like twice George’s size!” George gaped.

“He is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is t-”

“Shut the honk up,” Karl said with a soft smile. George made eye contact with Sapnap in the mirror in the front. Both boys smiled at each other. Despite the fact that they argued almost 24/7, they cared about each other a lot. The entire group was quite close, but none of the others really had the kind of bond that Sapnap and George shared.

The rest of the car ride tailing Sam’s car was silent, the only sound was the humming of the car engine. George tapped his foot anxiously. They pulled into the driveway, parking behind Sam’s car.

Quackity and Sam walked into the house. Sam left the door open. George looked at Dream nervously before walking out of the car. Sapnap followed next, then Dream. Karl took a deep breath and followed last.

Quackity was sitting on the couch in the living room when the boys entered the house. Karl closed the door gently behind them. Quackity was staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact. Sapnap and Karl sat on either side of him. Dream stood behind the couch while George sat on a chair next to the couch. Sam was sitting across from the boys.

“So.” Sam eyed all five boys. “I’m Sam, Alex’s dad, by the way. Nice to meet you all; he talks about you guys a lot.” Sam made eye contact with Karl. “You must be Karl, and next to Alex is Sapnap?” Sapnap nodded. “That makes the blond one Dream and the final one George.” Sam paused, giving time for the boys to object. They didn’t. “Nice. Cool.”

“What do you need, Mr. Awes?” Sapnap asked politely. Sam sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“I wanna know what happened. Why were you out, especially in a restricted area?” Quackity shifted closer to Karl.

“It was my idea,” Dream piped up, “I wanted to go for a picnic, and chose that area. I wasn’t aware it was restricted. I’m sorry sir, it’ll never happen again.” George knew his words were bullshit. All of it was Quackity’s idea, not Dream’s.

Sam sighed and smiled softly. “You don’t need to lie for him. I just hoped he’d speak up himself.” Quackity looked up and made eye contact with Sam. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. After all, that was really frickin’ cool. I would’ve  _ never _ had the guts to do that, how the hell did you guys manage it?” George snickered.

“That was the first time I’ve ever ran from the police.”

“Have any of you guys?” Sam asked. He seemed like he wanted to bond with the kids. George liked that.

“I have! I skipped school and almost got tasered,” Dream said. Sam laughed.

“You sound very proud of that.”

“I am, sir.”

“Has anyone else here?” Sam stood up, walking into the connected kitchen. There were hinges in the doorway, but no door. Everyone could see Sam bring out six mugs and fill them up with milk.

“I got arrested for shoplifting once!” Sapnap replied way to happily. Karl slapped him lightly in the arm. Quackity couldn’t help but giggle.

“I got a speeding ticket. I’ve gotten three, actually!” Karl called. “And I got caught shoplifting as well, but I escaped because I’m so much better at running than Sapnap.” Sapnap gaped. George chuckled.

Sam brought out a tray of six mugs full of hot chocolate. One cup had a lot of marshmallows, one had a few marshmallows, three were plain, and one had cinnamon swirling around in it.

“Alex told me your favorites a while back. I wrote it down so I could make them for you when I got the chance to meet you.”  _ ‘That was sweet,’ _ George decided before grabbing a plain one. Dream grabbed the cinnamon one, Karl snatched the one full of marshmallows, Sapnap grabbed another plain one, and Quackity grabbed the one with almost no marshmallows. Sam grabbed the last plain one and set down the tray.

“Drink up quickly, I have a friend coming over shortly so I can tutor his kid.” Quackity furrowed his eyebrows at that.

“Who?”

“Phil and Tommy,” Sam said before taking a sip of hot chocolate. Dream raised his eyebrows.

“You know the Crafts?”

“I know Phil, yeah. Techno and Tommy I know less about, but I do know them.” Sam set down his drink for a moment.

“What about Wilbur?” George questioned. Sam raised an eyebrow at that.

“Wilbur? Who’s Wilbur?”

“New foster kid Phil took in only a couple days ago,” Quackity replied. “Also, why are they coming at nearly one in the morning.”

“I’m sure you all know by now how weird the Craft’s sleeping schedules are,” Sam joked. Sapnap chuckled, setting down his empty mug. Dream set his next to Sapnap’s. He’d apparently speedrun drinking the hot chocolate.

The sat peacefully for a few minutes, taking sips of their hot chocolate and talking about whatever came to mind. George liked Sam. He didn’t know why Quackity always complained about the green haired man, but George was sure there wasn’t a bad thing about the man.

Soon enough, Quackity was waving them goodbye. Dream got into the driver’s seat, Sapnap in the passenger seat. Karl and George sat next to each other in the back. Karl fell asleep on George’s shoulder halfway to George’s house.

When George laid in bed that night, he couldn’t help but smile. He’d had a wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> accordin to ao3 statistics, only half of you are actually commentin, so if you liked the fic, make s-


End file.
